1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipation device, and particularly to a heat dissipation device for a heat generating electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of the electronic technology, electronic packages such as CPUs (central processing units) are generating more and more heat that requires immediate dissipation. Thus a heat dissipation device is often needed to efficiently remove the heat generated by the CPU.
A conventional heat dissipation device generally includes a cooling fan combination with a heat sink. The heat sink includes a plurality of stacked fins. The fins are planar and parallel to each other. A flow channel is formed between two adjacent fins. During operation of the heat dissipation device, the heat sink absorbs the heat generated by the CPU for dissipation. An airflow generated by the cooling fan flows through the flow channels to exchange heat with the fins. Then the heat is dissipated to surrounding environment by the airflow. Thus, heat dissipation of the electronic package is accomplished.
For enhancing the heat dissipation effectiveness of this heat dissipation device, a heat dissipation area of the fin unit needs to be increased. One way to increase the heat dissipation area of the fin unit is to reduce the spacing distance of the adjacent fins so that the fin unit can accommodate more fins. However, this way will increase the weight of the heat dissipation device, which is disadvantageous in view of lightweight requirement of electronic products. Another way is to increase the size of each fin. This way will increase both the weight and size of the heat dissipation device, which is disadvantageous in view of compact requirement of the electronic products.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device having a high heat dissipation effectiveness by increasing heat dissipation area of a heat sink of the heat dissipation device, without increasing the size and weigh of the heat sink.